Random Chat: CCS
by Lotus Blossom Skye
Summary: The CCS gang decides to have a random chat. Now crossed over with Pokemon! R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Random chat

* * *

ClowReed- Eriol 

SakuraIsKawaii- Tomoyo

CherryBlossoms- Sakura

IamSyaoran- Syaoran

IloveFood- Yukito

IhateTheGaki- Touya

PlumBell- Meiling

* * *

_CherryBlossoms has logged in_

CherryBlossoms: Hello?

CherryBlossoms: I am the only one in the world!

CherryBlossoms: Everyone died!

_SakuraIsKawaii has logged in_

SakuraIsKawaii: Don't worry! I'm here!

CherryBlossoms: Where were you! I was afraid you died!

SakuraIsKawaii: I just got on. I didn't die.

_IhateTheGaki has logged in_

IhateTheGaki: Watching porn is not fun.

SakuraIsKawaii: Excuse me?

IhateTheGaki: Nothing.

_IamSyaoran has logged in_

IamSyaoran: Why is your username IhateTheGaki?

IhateTheGaki: I hate you.

CherryBlossoms: I've been forgotten T.T

SakuraIsKawaii: No we didn't forget about you!

_IloveFood has logged in_

IloveFood: Touya! You said you loved me! But then you have to go and watch porn...

CherryBlossoms: O.O

SakuraIsKawaii: O.O

IamSyaoran: O.O You said that in front of us... that means your gay!

IhateTheGaki: Shut up! Or I'll kill you!

IamSyaoran: TOUYA IS GAY!

_ClowReed has logged in_

_PlumBell has logged in_

ClowReed: WTF! O.O

PlumBell: ...

IhateTheGaki: That's it! I'm going to kill you! -runs around to chase Syaoran-

IamSyaoran: -runs-

_IamSyaoran has died_

PlumBell: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -goes out to chase Touya-

_IhateTheGaki has been arrested for murder_

PlumBell: How'd they find out?

_PlumBell is dumb_

ClowReed: I think they're messing with us...

CherryBlossoms: IT'S A HAUNTED WEBSITE!

_CherryBlossoms is constipated_

SakuraIsKawaii: My Sakura-chan is not constipated!

SakuraIsKawaii: I'll sue you!

_SakuraIsKawaii has been threatened to shave her head_

SakurIsKawaii: Maybe not...

_ClowReed has logged out_

_SakuraIsKawaii has logged out_

_PlumBell has logged out_

_IhateTheGaki has logged out_

_Ilovefood has logged out_

CherryBlossoms: I'm alone again.

CherryBlossoms: WHY'D EVERYONE HAVE TO DIE!!!

_CherryBlossoms has logged out_


	2. Chapter 2

New characters:

SpinelSun: Spinel

IamManly- Kero

EatMyDust- Seira

UglyFace- Random Character

There is going to be a Pokemon character at the end.

* * *

_ClowReed has logged in_

_EatMyDust has logged in_

EatMyDust: Onii-chan?

ClowReed: What?

EatMyDust: Why are you wearing an 'I love Tomoyo' shirt and a frilly skirt? -smirks-

ClowReed: Wha? -looks at himself-

ClowReed: Oh No! I'm a Tomoyo lover! Someone kill me!

EatMyDust: Gladly -grabs a sword-

_ClowReed has been stabbed_

_SpinelSun has logged in_

SpinelSun: Why did you kill Eriol.

EatMyDust: He said to! Read the login

SpinelSun: Good point.

SpinelSun: What if Tomoyo reads the Tomoyo lover thing?

_SakuraIsKawaii has logged in_

_SakuraIsKawaii has read the message_

SakuraIsKawaii: Eriol-kun likes me?

EatMyDust: Either that or Kero switched his wardrobe.

_IamManly has logged in_

IamManly: Sure did!

EatMyDust: Do you want to get thrown in a river?

IamManly: No.

SpinelSun: Run!

_SpinelSun and IamManly have been thrown in a river_

_CherryBlossoms has logged in_

CherryBlossoms: Thank goodness you didn't die!

EatMyDust: We never have.

_UglyFace has logged in_

EatMyDust: Who the hell are you?

SakuraIsKawaii: Seira! You can't curse! Girls do not curse!

EatMyDust: Fuck that.

SakuraIsKawaii: Stop it!

UglyFace: I know your address.

_ClowReed has been healed_

ClowReed: I'm Alive!

ClowReed: Wait, you know my address?

ClowReed: Prove it.

_UglyFace knows your address_

ClowReed: Are you some kind of stalker?

UglyFace: I WILL RULE THE WORLD!

CherryBlossoms: Uhh...

EatMyDust: Wrong chat much?

UglyFace: This isn't the rule the world chat?

SakuraIsKawaii: No.

UglyFace: Ooops. Wrong chat.

EatMyDust: Yah think?

ClowReed: Who are you?

_UglyFace is at your house_

EatMyDust: O.O You're ugly!

UglyFace: Why do you think my name is UglyFace?

CherryBlossoms: AHH! A monster!

UglyFace: I'm not a monster.

UglyFace: I'm your father.

CherryBlossoms: My dad wasn't this ugly.

UglyFace: Oh yeah? I'll show you I'm beautiful!

_UglyFace has turned into an ass_

EatMyDust: You still look ugly...

ClowReed: Why are you a donkey?

UglyFace: Ooops! Wrong spell!

_UglyFace has turned into a beautiful woman_

EatMyDust: O.O

SakuraIsKawaii: You're creepy.

ClowReed: Get outta my house!

_UglyFace has been kicked out_

CherryBlossoms: T.T

SakuraIsKawaii: What's wrong?

CherryBlossoms: I remember Syaoran has died.

CherryBlossoms: T.T

ClowReed: Oh yeah.

ClowReed: I forgot.

EatMyDust: Get the popcorn! Lets PARTY!

_EatMyDust has logged out_

SakuraIsKawaii: It's ok, Sakura-chan. Seira-chan will go get some popcorn for us.

CherryBlossoms: Sure?

SakuraIsKawaii: Sure.

ClowReed: Hey! No fair!

ClowReed: Seira is watching Night of the Musem without me!

_ClowReed has logged out to watch a movie that'll take 3 hours_

CherryBlossoms: T.T

SakuraIsKawaii: Friends are not to be trusted.

SakuraIsKawaii: Hey! They have popcorn!

_SakuraIsKawaii has logged out_

_SpinelSun and IamManly have been caught_

IamManly: We're free!

SpinelSun: That fisherman sure was ugly.

_UglyFace is back _

UglyFace: That was my uncle.

UglyFace: You think my uncles ugly?

UglyFace: Then you have to go through me!

_SpinelSun has been beaten_

CherryBlossoms: O.O

_CherryBlossoms has logged out_

_IamManly is creeped out_

_IamManly has logged out_

UglyFace: Everyone hates me.

AshyBoy: Sure Does.


	3. Chapter 3

New characters:

AshyBoy- Ash

WaterFlower- Misty

IamDrew- Drew

PikachuHasPower- Pikachu

GreatestTrainerEver- Paul

CuteGirl- Dawn

NoGirlLikesMe- Brock

YesBoyIcecream- Buneary

PrettyCoordiantor- May

* * *

AshyBoy: Hello? 

AshyBoy: I'm the last person on earth!

_IamDrew has logged in_

AshyBoy: Drew!

AshyBoy: So I'm not the only person in the world!

IamDrew: What are you talking 'bout?

AshyBoy: Guacamole?

IamDrew?

_WaterFlower has logged in_

_PrettyCoodinator has logged in_

_GreatestTrainerEver has logged in_

_CuteGirl has logged in_

_NoGirlLikesMe has logged in_

AshyBoy: Everyone's Alive!

NoGirlLikesMe: Nurse joy?

_Nurse Joy has been spotted_

NoGirlLikesMe: NURSE JOY! LET ME ADMITT MY UNDYING LOVE TO YOU!

_NoGirlLikesMe is chasing after Nurse Joy_

GreatestTrainerEver: Brock is a skirt-chaser.

PrettyCoordinator: You got that right.

WaterFlower: Ash?

AshyBoy: Guacamole?

CuteGirl:That reminds me, I'm hungry.

WaterFlower: I am your father.

AshyBoy: My dad's a girl?

WaterFlower: Just Kidding.

WaterFlower: Gotta go, Daisy wants the computer.

_WaterFlower has logged out_

_AshyBoy has logged out_

_PikachuHasPower has logged i__n_

PikachuHasPower: Ash is stupid.

GreatestTrainerEver: This is boring

_GreatestTrainerEver has logged out_

_CuteGirl has copied GreatestTrainerEver (logged out)_

_CherryBlossoms has logged in_

CherryBlossoms: Who are you?

PikachuHasPower: Who are you?

CherryBlossoms: Guacamole?

PikachuHasPower: Umm... I'm a magical Pikachu.

PrettyCoordinator: I'm may. This is Drew -points to IamDrew-

CherryBlossoms: Oooh! Magic! Can you revive Syaoran -points to IamSyaoran-

PikachuHasPower: Ok.

PikachuHasPower: HumminaHummina Alicazam PIKA!

_IamSyaoran has been revived_

IamSyaoran: I'm alive!

CherryBlossoms: Yay! -hugs Syaoran-

CherryBlossoms: Guacamole?

IamDrew: What the fuck?

PrettyCoordinator: I agree. WTF

IamSyaoran: I have no Idea anymore...

CherryBlossoms: Guacamole?

PikachuHasPower: Umm...

_YesBoyIcecream has logged in_

YesBoyIcecream: Buneary is in the Hizawz!

YesBoyIcecream: What's wrong?

_IamDrew has fainted_

IamSyaoran: O.O

PrettyCoordiantor: DREW!

CherryBlossoms: Guacamole?!

PikachuHasPower: I should really get Ash.

YesBoyIcecream: Yeah. Only he can understand CherryBlossoms.

CherryBlossoms: I am Sakura. Guacamole?

PrettyCoordinator: I can't take it anymore.

IamSyaoran: I agree.

_SakuraIsKawaii has logged in_

SakuraIsKawaii: WTF?


	4. Chapter 4

New Characters:

DarkShadows- Absol

LittleVee- Eevee

ImNotGayOrAmI- Harley

* * *

SakuraIsKawaii: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!!

PrettyCoordinator: Geez, read the other thing!

_SakuraIsKawaii has read the things_

SakuraIsKawaii: Ok. Hi May, Drew and Pikachu!

_AshyBoy has logged in_

AshyBoy: How long have you been here?

CherryBlossoms: 15 years.

AshyBoy: Really? Me too!

IamSyaoran: We mean how many minutes!

CherryBlossoms: No clue.

AshyBoy: Me neither.

IamSyaoran: Are you sure that you aren't twins separated from birth?

CherryBlossoms: I don't know.

_UglyFace is back to haunt you_

CherryBlossoms: Hi dad.

UglyFace: I was kidding about the dad thing!

PrettyCoordinator: Wait, wheres Pikachu and Buneary?

_PikachuHasPower and YesBoyIcecream are back from Cotton Candy Land._

_EatMyDust has logged in_

_ClowReed has logged in_

EatMyDust: YOU WENT TO COTTON CANDY LAND!!!!! -cries-

ClowReed: You and your obbession of cotton candy..

yesBoyIcecream: Sorry we didn't say..

YesBoyIcecream: Why is Drew on the floor?

PrettyCoordinator: He fainted...

_IamDrew has been thrown in a toxic dump to rot_

PrettyCoordinator: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

PikachuHasPower: I can bring him back.

PikachuHasPower: HumminaHummina Alicazam PIKA!

_PikachuHasPower has been turned into a piece of ham_

PikachuHasPower: I'M HAM?!

CherryBlossoms: Ham...

PrettyCoordinator: At least you didn't say guacamole..

_CuteGirl has logged in_

CuteGirl: Hay!

_GreatestTrainerEver has logged in_

GreatestTrainerEver: -smirks- Dawn?

CuteGirl: Yeah paul?

GreatestTrainerEver: Look in the mirror

_CuteGirl is green_

CuteGirl: I'M A MUTANT!

_DarkShadow has logged in_

_LittleVee has logged in_

PrettyCoordiantor: Eevee?

AshyBoy: Guacamole?

DarkShadow: T.T I'm ABSOL!

LittleVee: Shh! We can make everything normal!

LittleVee and DarkShadow: JingWateJingWate Vee SOL!

_IamDrew is back from the dead_

_PikachuHasPower is not ham_

SakuraIsKawaii: Thank you!

CuteGirl: -sniff- I'm still green!

GreatestTrainerEver: Then We better see a doctor

_GreatesTrainerEver has taken CuteGirl to the Hosptial_

AshyBoy: Be good!

PrettyCoordinator: Drewie kins! -huggles drew-

IamDrew: Getof me!

PrettyCoordinator: Oops!

ClowReed: We've been forgotten T.T

EatMyDust: Then lets go!

_EatMyDust has cried out_

_ClowReed is comforting EatMyDust_

_ImNotGayOrAmI has logged in_

PrettyCoordinator: Oh no..

AshyBoy: It's...

ImNotGayOrAmI: Hiya hun!

* * *

Please send in suggestions. 


End file.
